Haunting Howl
by Mokomaiden
Summary: Link has returned from his adventure, and wants to go back to living a normal life in Ordon Village. Things quickly take a turn for the worst when Illia finds out Link's shocking secret. Will Link be able to deal with his unrequited love hating him? Read to find out. Warning character death.
1. Introduction

**Haunting Howl**

"_Link… you…your… a… monster! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" _

Link woke up screaming, drenched in sweat, from his present nightmare. He could not bear to believe that Illia would say something like that. He knew it was just a dream, but the words stung just as much for they were true. He was a monster. Link had been having this reoccurring dream for a while now, ever since _that._

It had been quite a few days since Link had defeated Zant and Gannondorf and dispelled the Twilight from Hyrule. After the young hero had rested and finally accepted that he had finished his quest and that he was still cursed, Link decided to resume his life in Ordon Village. It would not be easy to continue his peaceful life and go on like nothing had changed; harder, now having to keep a dark secret from his friends.

Link passed his house with a slight sigh, and walked into the village. He tried to go unseen, but before long the villagers crowded around him, congratulating him on his triumph.

'I am still just a simple ranch hand, I was only doing what was asked of me by Princess Zelda' was what he wanted to say to calm to crowd, but it sounded corny even to him. He hadn't said anything in forever so it would just be embarrassing if that was the first thing he said. Plus his voice was probably coarse from yesterday. He had talked more that day than he had ever in his life (not including the spirit world), though it wasn't even that much. 'Wow, now you're just making excuses.' He mentally scolded himself.

Illia had been avoiding him ever since _that. _ Link had tried to explain and ask her not to tell anyone about his secret, but she turned and fled with a fearful expression. She had not revealed anything to the others about it yet, so he thought it best to leave her alone for a few days. But things are getting worrisome. At this rate, if she keeps avoiding him, she might do something drastic. He wished that Illia would forgive him, but that was a pathetic dream. Of course she wouldn't forgive him, but at least she could talk to him so that he could tell her that he is still the same person. Link didn't want to lose his best friend.

"So, Link, mah boy, how have you been? We missed you horribly when you were away. What was it like on your adventure? What happened to you? Did you ever save that girl? What was her name again? Oh ya, Zelda, that's it! Have you started courting her yet?" The village's mayor, Bo, asked in a barrage of questions.

"Link! Link! Did you bring us back any dead monsters? What was it like killing things? Come on Link; teach us some new sword fight techniques!" Talo said, jumping up and down. Malo nodding his head in agreement to his brother last statement. The two brothers had always been very fond of sword fighting and adventuring, so they always tried to question Link on the things whenever he briefly returned. They evidently never got any verbal responses.

"How about we go swimming together, _Linnnk?" _Beth had said. He always did sense that she had a crush on him, especially now, from the way that she let his name roll.

"Honey, you should come over tonight for dinner. We have missed you." Uli said calmly. She had been like a mother to him, ever since he was a child. He had often gone over to her, seeking comfort, but he just felt like being alone for awhile.

"No he should come over to our shop, and help us move around some merchandise! Oh, my, I'm being rude. How are you feeling sweetie? Would you like a bottle of milk? It will make you feel better after your long journey." Sera said, offering the gift to try and hide her selfish blunder. She waited for some sort of nod or response, but was pushed out of the way by Colin, who was apparently the next contestant it this game of 20 questions.

"Would you like to go fishing together? Do you want to see the new pole I made? Can you take me to that fishing hole in the Upper Zora River sometime?" Colin had questioned uncharacteristically, he was usually a very quiet boy. Link would have loved to fish with him, but he didn't have the heart to be around anyone right now. Link was feeling overwhelmed. He was not one to talk much, so he just scratched his head avoiding all of the questions.

"Everyone, I'm sure Link has something he should be doing right now, like herding the goats. Isn't that right Link?" Rusl, knowing Link's evasion to conversing, saved him from the crowd. Link smiled, nodded, and slipped away.

'Geez, why does it have to be so difficult being around them now?' Link thought as he walked to the Ordon spring. Though he had never spoken much in the first place, he never really needed to. The townspeople never expected him to, but now that he is some big hero they all want answers, answers that he didn't really want to give. All he wanted to do was forget that horrible chapter in his life that forced him to take lives.

When he reached the spring, Link's cerulean eyes darted around, yearning to see Illia. They used to always spend time with each other for hours here. _Sigh_. 'I don't know what I should do.' He thought, since he couldn't find any sign of her here. He wished more than anything else, to be able to rewind time so _that_ hadn't happened.

(Flash back)

"Wha…what. What's going on Link!? H…how did you j…just…were y… you just a wolf… did you somehow become a wolf!? Are you some kind of freak!?" Illia shrieked. She had seen him transform back into his human form out of his wolf form.

"Illia I can explain. It's not what you think. I was tasked to save Hyrule from the Twilight and to do that I had to become a…"

"No, I don't want to hear it! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, I just didn't want you to react like this" Link said, walking towards her, trying to comfort her.

"S… so you're a werewolf? Have you always been like this? Wait! Were you the wolf that terrorized our village and stole the Ordon sword and shield!? You are, aren't you! Link… you… you're… a… monster! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Her words cut as she ran away from him.

(End flash back)

The hero had become very distraught by all of the commotion from his homecoming. He had only just returned yesterday, and his secret was already revealed. All he wanted to do was go cry somewhere. Of course he wouldn't though, because he was actually the Hero of Twilight that had the triforce of courage. He could not stoop so low as to shame him self like that. So he would just settle for a nice place to be alone. Link looked around the spring, making sure that no one was around, and transformed into a wolf. With a few leaps and bounds, Link was on top of the cliff above the spring. He had actually never been up here before, not because he didn't have the ability to get there, but because he never found it necessary to be there. He always had a place he had to be whether it was when he was just a farm boy or when he when he was tasked with saving Hyrule. But that is not the case now; in fact it was the problem. He had no where to be. There were no very private places in Ordon that he knew of, besides the end of the small river, but it he would still be fairly visible. And knowing his little 'followers', if they spotted his the kids of Ordon would naturally congregate there. And his house was out of the question, since people would stop by to chat or whatever excuse they had to bother him. So why not go explore for a good hideout.

The place he had found overhanging the spring was a beautiful, serene meadow. The were cliffs on both sides, and a rock wall to the back. The meadow was small, but comfortable. The grass that inhabited the area was long and when the wind blew it looked like a rippling sea of green. The air smelt like orange blossoms and fresh rain, and there was a striking view of Hyrule. A mid sized tree that offered just enough shade was located near the rock wall . Link transformed back into a human and ambled toward the tree, taking a comfortable seat against it's heavily moss covered trunk. It was very refreshing in this tranquil spot. The hero let his mind go blank and just listened to the sounds around him. He could hear all of the villager's conversations from the secluded area, and if he listened hard enough, he thought he could hear a faint howl in the distance.

The howl reminded him of his teacher, the golden wolf that took the name of The Hero's Shade. That was his formal title but Link called him Old Man or sometimes Link, for the spirit had told Link of his past as the Hero of Time. He had also told him that he was Link's descendant. The elder Link had often called his pupil 'son' to show his love and their close relationship. Link found it comforting that he had known a blood relative, even if he was actually dead. The hero's shade was the only one that has heard Link speak in years (besides Illia the other day). He felt very relaxed talking to the old man, since he was in a sort of spirit world, his voice wouldn't sound raspy from disuse. Though the old man's voice was horse and he breathed heavily. They had grown very close. Whenever he was done learning a new hidden skill, Link would have exciting conversations about the old Hyrule and the Zelda of The Hero of Time's era. The old man had spoken fondly of her, and Link had made the easy assumption the he had loved her. Later finding out that it was true.

But that was all over now. He wouldn't be able to do that ever again, because the hero's shade had taught him every hidden skill and finally found eternal peace earning his place in Valhalla. The old man's passing had greatly saddened the hero, and thinking about it made him feel even lonelier than before. Not only was his mentor gone, but his friend, Midna, had gone back to her realm. But worst of all his only love hated him.

Link sighed. It was nice having time to himself, but it wasn't pleasant feeling like he had no one that understood him. At one point he thought that the only person who really understood him was Illia, so he had loved her in return. But that was before his journey. Now she can't stand to look at him.

'Goddess, why can't life just be easy like before?' Link's eyes started to sting at the fresh recollections that invaded his mind, all of them of Illia. Her lovely smile, her tears on his shoulder, her brief but longing glances at him that she thought he didn't notice. The thoughts of his past were ruined though by the horrid memories of yesterday. Why did she have to find out that way? The only thing left in his life that made him happy and kept him connected to the world was destroyed in just a few seconds.

* * *

So... That was a story thing I guess. Lol I hope you liked it. I will be posting the next chapter, hopefully, by tomorrow. But who knows, I might get lazy. Ok well check out my other stories.


	2. Nightmares

**Haunting Howl**

**Chapter Two**

Link had spent a good five hours in the meadow, and the sun was starting to set. So it was the hour of twilight. This was time was his favorite time of day, for it made him feel closest to Midna. As someone had once told him a great while ago, '_some say it is the only time their world intersects with ours'. _ Link liked to think that this statement was true. He missed his sassy little friend dearly. She was mean to him in the beginning, but she soon became someone he couldn't live without. Or so he thought, but he found himself still living even though she was gone. Living sadly, but living all the same. At one point he had thought he'd loved her, but he realized he was wrong. The only person he could ever love was Illia. He had loved her ever since he could remember, but since she had never loved him back he tried desperately to forget that love; to no avail might I add. He had also tried to convince himself that he was in love with Zelda, but he had only really talked to her a few times. Currently, he was trying to convince himself that he was gay. It wasn't working.

He searched through one of the pouches at his waist. Since he had finished his adventure as the Hero of Twilight, he decided to take off the hero's clothes yesterday. He went back to wearing his Ordonian clothes, but the pouches were very convenient, so he kept those along with the master sword. After a swift rummage through the pouch Link pulled out a crystal. It was deep black, and covered in crooked, orange swirls. This was the way that he could transform easily, for one touch would change him into a wolf. He held it by some pathetic looking strings that he had added after Midna left. Link slowly placed the crystal in his hand, but then decided against it. 'Being a wolf has caused me enough trouble' he thought as he shoved the crystal forcefully back in his pouch.

The hero climbed down the cliff hastily, not bothering to be frightened by the height or the danger he might be in. He was actually feeling kind of numb right now. He blamed it on sitting in the cold for hours, but in the back of his mind he knew it was because of a drowning sadness. It is strange how reckless you can be when you don't care if you die. Link jumped down into the water, landing with a low splash. 'Ew. Wet leather sandals were the worst.'

Link walked to the small patch of horse grass, and whistled a short tune on it. The hero heard a familiar _nay!_ His beloved horse, Epona, came trotting his way. He gave her a few strokes and hugged her strong neck, before jumping on her back. 'At least I still have you, girl.' He directed the horse to his house.

The villagers had all settled down for the night. They all stared going inside before it got dark ever since Link had gone into the village as a wolf. Thank the goddesses, they didn't find out it was him, but he still felt bad about that. 'At least I don't have to deal with all of the villagers talking _at_ me.' He rode up to the tree that his house was built into, and leaped off Epona. He tied her reins to the post outside. It always did make Link a little sad leaving her out there alone. Ever since she had spoken to him when he was in wolf form, he had treated her more like a human. So every morning he would pet her, groom her, take her for a ride, and just be generally more attentive. 'Have sweet dreams' he thought, hoping she could sense the statement telepathically, even though he knew she couldn't.

He climbed up the ladder. His house seemed colder than usual. 'Hmm. It's probably my imagination.' He dug through a chest in the back of his pulled out a thick blanket, and climbed up the ladder to his highest window one handed. Throwing the blanket down on the small platform, he tried to get comfortable. He didn't have a real bed since it wouldn't fit on the high up platform, and it was his favorite place to sleep. Link fidgeted, finding a more comfy position to sleep in. He put his hands be hind his head and put one leg up on a railing. This was cozy enough. The hero closed his eyes and let dreams envelop him.

"_Link, why don't you get off your lazy ass and make me a sandwich!" Midna ordered. Link scowled, but it slowly faded to a sly smile. He knew Midna was ordering him around to hide the fact the she actually was Link's friend, even though she had insisted otherwise. He chuckled as he actually obeyed the imp, and started to make the sandwich._

_ "Oh Link, you shouldn't have to do that. Ill do it for you." Illia said, taking the loaf of bread from Link's hand. She was always a very motherly type. She had loved to do these kinds of things for him in the past._

_ "I knew all of that horrible day was a dream. My friends would never have left me like that." the hero said. Though he knew that it was odd that Illia could see Midna, he did not really care, he had his friends back._

_ "As a royal knight, you shouldn't obey the orders of any woman besides me." Zelda scrutinized. 'Oh wow, Princess Zelda is here too. I knew it. That whole experience was just a nightmare.' He again felt the slight sense of a false reality, but took no notice of it._

_ "She is right, Link. You are a noblemen now that the princess has made you an official knight. You shouldn't take orders from anyone," said a raspy, ancient voice. Link's heart skipped a beat. It hit him like a sack of bricks. This was the dream, not his current life. He shook his head. The old man could never be apart of this scene in reality._

_ "NO! That can't be! It isn't true!" He started to realize the mistakes with this scene. "I don't want to believe it! This is my reality! I don't want to go back to that sad existence!" The pleasant dream soon became a heartbreaking nightmare. He frantically looked at his friends. They had all turned there backs to him._

_ "Please Illia speak to me! Anyone! Oh goddess, not again!" He screamed as his friends started to melt and the world around him was engulfed by flames of the darkest blackness._

"AHhhHAhHhhh!" His blood curdling screech cracked from an unused voice. It surely woke they whole village.

The so called _hero_ sprinted out of his house, tears streaming down his cheeks. He ran to the spring, as if he was trying to run from the dream. He climbed the short cliff, not having the sense to just turn into a wolf and jump to the top. The second that Link reached the top, he fell to the grass. Not being able to contain the acid shame that dripped from his eyes, he let out all of his troubles in a waterfall of despair. He clung desperately to the single tree as if it was the last thread of a rope that supported him from a spiraling plunge into the bowls of hell. He cried, for not only the loss of his friends, but the suffering that he had to undergo during his journey. The fatigue, the hunger, the pain from injuries, the fear of death, all of the things he thought he was not allowed to feel. He cried until he could cry no more. He cried until he passed out from emotional exhaustion.

During Link's restless sleep he had strange dreams. He was thankful that the nightmares were replaced, but the new dreams confused him. He dreamt of a pack of wolves that had surrounded him. A few nudged him with their noses and some had bowed. The dream was vague but somehow realistic.

When he awoke, the earth was cold and wet. 'It seems as though it rained during the night' the hero thought as he rubbed his eyes. He ran his fingers across the grass, until they came across a strange object. He picked up the object, and tried to focus his eyes. His cerulean orbs met with a bloody bone that still had ragged bits of flesh clinging to it. He yelped and dropped the bone, but feeling curious, picked it back up again. It was odd. Link was sure that it was not here before he fell asleep, but who knows. He wasn't at his most observant last night. He felt a sense of importance from the bone, so he picked off all the skin and wiped it in the grass. When it was clean, he put the bone in his pouch.

It was still a little before dawn, so Link thought it wise to sneak back into his house before the villagers woke. He didn't want to have to explain his current condition; thought there will still probably be questions about the scream from last night. He could just blame it on the cries of Bokoblins, since it sounded as awful as those beasts. Or he could simply shrug. He would probably end up doing the latter, to avoid speaking.


End file.
